Not Again
by Pineapple Fizz
Summary: He returned only to leave again. Sakura won't be a part of it. She won't be hurt again. Please review. SasuSakuKaka ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I'm going to have to put this story on hold (for now). I'm not really sure about where I'm going to take this anyway and I have another story I really want to start. Considering how I'm incredibly busy - and still, miraculously, make time for fanfic xD - I only have time for two stories and this one just doesn't happen to be one.

Sakura looked up at the setting sun, admiring the way the colors shifted from a deep blue to a pale pink. The warm summer breeze ruffled through her pink hair, pulling gently at the corners of her clothing. She smiled at the beauty of the evening, enjoying each passing moment as they came.

She closed her eyes, letting the sun's dying rays wash over her pallid skin. These were the things she looked forward to at the end of a hectic day filled with S-class missions and medic-nin responsibilities.

"Yes?" she murmured in response to the footsteps she heard approaching, her eyes still closed.

"Sakura…" A smooth male voice called her name.

"Aa…Sasuke. What an…interesting surprise." Things had changed between them since his return.

There was a heavy silence as they both contemplated different things quietly. She was content with his responses, or lack thereof. She had grown accustomed to his absence and her mind compensated for everything else.

Sighing, she massaged her eyes with the palms of her hands. It had been a long day and they both felt the pressure. Tsunade had warned them of the potential risk of war recently, but neither had fully acknowledged the weight of her words and their consequences. Maybe today would be a good day to drop all pretenses and let it all go.

Maybe.

Sakura turned slightly, appraising her former teammate from the corner of her eye. She smirked, inwardly laughing at his obvious discomfort. He was trying. She was a little dismayed at his poor attempt to mask his emotions. And then it hit her. He really _was_ trying.

She didn't like it.

"Sasuke…" She paused for a moment, _what had she planned to say?_

"This…" She stopped herself again, "I've got to go."

He was trying, _really_ trying and it unsettled her. He was forcing himself to do it; it strained him to try so hard. He never _really_ gave up his goal, his revenge. It was a ploy to get back into the village and to regain everyone's trust. She saw through it. He wasn't going to fool her again. She wouldn't let him hurt her again.

"Sakura, don't." He made a motion that looked like he was going to grab for her, but he let his arm drop at the last second.

"I've got to go." She repeated herself, making a point to avoid his stare.

The sinking sun illuminated her back as she walked away. Her stomach clenched with an indescribable anxiety. She knew, in that moment, that he would leave again.

And she wouldn't be able to stop him

- x -

**A/N:** Another partial drabble. I could leave it at this but I feel like this might be a tad on the cliffhanger side. =/ I'm most likely going to continue it, but I have no idea as to where I'm going to go with this. I know it will be a triangle, with more angst between Sakura and Sasuke. Please review! I'd like to know what you think and what you want to read. I might take requests (specific pairings, certain situations, etc.). Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade-shishou, is this what you wanted?" Sakura held up a folder labeled in neat kanji.

"Ah, yes, Sakura. Arigato. I was looking for it everywhere. You know how it's been since the whole thing started…" Tsunade trailed off, rummaging busily through the contents on her desk.

"Hai. I know what you mean. All of the countries are feeling the strain." Sakura ran a hand through her pink tresses.

Tsunade stopped for a moment, contemplating some unspoken statement. She looked at Sakura, but she was distant, her eyes unfocused, like she was looking without actually seeing.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with a sudden revelation, "I know exactly what I need."

She smiled warmly at Sakura and reached down to grab something under her desk. Her hand returned clutching a plain porcelain bottle. Taking out a small sake cup, she poured a little out and drank deeply.

"Oh yes. This is exactly what I need."

"Shishou…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You may be Hokage, but you still haven't changed."

They both exchanged critical glances before bursting out with laughter. It felt like something heavy lifted from within her, relieving her momentarily from her burdens. It was a good feeling.

"Sakura. How is he?" Tsunade regarded her pupil, her tone serious.

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't need any clarification to know who she was talking about. She couldn't get the memory of their last unfinished encounter out of her mind. It seemed to haunt her, lingering in the corners of her consciousness.

"Oh. Fine, I guess. I haven't spoken to him in a few days. I'm sure Naruto is keeping tabs on him, as assigned." Sakura shifted uneasily from side to side.

She hated talking about Sasuke because every time she does, something breaks inside her. It feels like she's somehow lying by not voicing her unproven suspicions about her former teammate.

"I see."

"Is that all?" she asked curtly, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"No. Not quite. Have you thought about re-forming Team 7?"

"Um…" Sakura knew it was coming, but it still caught her off guard.

"I have…but I'm not sure if this is the best course of action, given Sasuke's past." Sakura mumbled to a nondescript spot on the wall.

"I understand that, but he is a strong asset to this village. Taking our current political state of affairs into consideration, I think he would work best with his former comrades, with the familiarity of you and Naruto to help him get back into the swing of things."

"You have a point, but I think he would be most compatible in a team comprised of other doujutsu-wielding shinobi, like Neji. Together, they would form the strongest squad, the best offense for Konoha. Wouldn't you say?" She was really trying to avoid being teamed up with Sasuke.

"Sakura, is there a reason why you're so desperately attempting to dissuade me from putting Team 7 back together? If anything, I thought you would be thrilled by the idea of finally being a team again." She eyed her student carefully.

"Oh, well, I'd love to stay and discuss this, but I really have to go. I, uh, need to meet with Kakashi. He promised to help me with some of my taijutsu techniques." Sakura hurried out the door, the unanswered question hanging in the air.

- x -

Sakura took the stairs two at a time, rushing to get out of there. Her emotions were an uncontrollable maelstrom, a vortex of propelling wind.

She felt her legs carry her quickly to some unknown destination. It was only when she stopped that she took the time to observe her surroundings. She had subconsciously found her way to memorial. She touched the cold marble stone lovingly, skimming over the names with her fingers. She was lost in a deep reverie, admiring every name she read, appreciating each person who gave his life for the village.

There was a soft rustle behind her, followed by quiet footsteps. He was here, as she somehow always knew he would be. Maybe this was what she needed and that was why her body took her to this place, this sacred place he visits often. She turned and smiled at her former sensei.

"Kakashi-senpai. What brings you here this fine evening?"


End file.
